User talk:Bramble
A present Sandy made for me. :) You can view the whole story in Marshkit's section here Hi I'm sorry to send anything because you are so busy, but I can't stop to ask If I can join the character art? You are the leader, after all... And do you use the windows paint? Just wondering what you are busy with, but that's too personal, so I won't ask. DorsiHazelkit (I hope that I did the ~ thing right, since I didn't bother to look it up) Hey Bramble, It's okay, Btw, I understand that you are busy so I can be patient and wait until you are free to make the Charcat, Thanks again!Bracken- 04:34, 24 July 2009 (UTC)Bracken- A Thank You... I've missed you We haven't talked in so long! When you get back, can you message me? School camp was okay. We went to all of these mining sites, and now I have reason to hate the companies. I won't go into any detail though, it'll be impossible to stop me! The Ignite (yes that is the correct spelling) program is a program at three schools in my city for the 'gifted' kids. There are two classes in every year level at my school which are accerated. You have to go through a test and selection process to get in. Anyway, we Ignite peoples have a week long camp every year, one for year 8, 9, and since 2007, 10. Year 8 we went to Kangaroo Island, year 9 we travelled across the country over night to go to Canberra, and this year we went to Woomera, Roxby Downs, Whyalla, and all the other random places in that area. That was what I was doing all week. Next year they think they may bring in a FOURTH camp, this time to the Flinders Ranges, the camp that was originally used for the year nines (before 2007) then the year 10s(Until this year), and unless they bring it in again, no one now. Anyway, enough about me. Get back to me when you can, don't feel like you have to stress over it. (I have had quite a few Fursona requests, but I just can't get around to them! I know how you feel, especially since my English teacher will kill me on Monday. When you are up Sunday night watching a movie at 9pm, remember me, the poor girl who is walking upstairs to the English department - in other words, her doom) --[[User:Dawnfeather| Dawnfeather ]] talk! 10:12, 24 July 2009 (UTC) (I like your new sig) I'm not on my main computer, so I'm not logged in, but this is Dawny again. Now I am un well, so I unable to finish the project. Well, I guess I could do the small typing explanation of my painting (which isn't finished either, I need to do a few more layers which have to dry before I do the next one) which of course, I don't to cough all over. Actually, maybe I do... No one would ever know that it was me who killed Chetty (evil grin) Nah, don't worry, you know I would never kill someone on purpose, right? I read Darkest Hour randomly a few weeks ago, and the first book I have read since then is Dawn, which I am currently reading. (I am up to the part where they are leaving, but it is more than half way through the book!) I noticed something interesting about Bracken-Sorrel in Darkest Hour, Bracken was attatched to Sorrel because he thought it was his fault that she was on the brink of death. He didn't like to leave her side. Then in Dawn, after the attack on the ShadowClan camp by monsters, Bracken runs over to Sorrel to support her, because whe is week from exhaustion, not to mention hunger. Are these the first ever inklings of the Bracken-Sorrel relationship? I think so. Of course, there may be something in Midnight or Moonrise, but i am bored with Midnight because I know it so well (hah! It's the same for all of them!), and although I love how the begining of each chapter (up to 11) in Moonrise feels like a carry on from the last chapter, even if it is in the other part of the stories point of view (journey/forest), I always cry at the end *cries* and I don't really feel like it now. Wow, that was one long sentence that probably should have been broken up a bit. Hey! I just wrote 'have' instead of 'of'! For once I wrote it the correct way without even thinking! You see, usually, I have about 3 thousand green lines in word because I always wright 'of'! (I'm sorry, my random thought trail can be a little strange and possible even annoying). How much money did you make Detasseling? I wish we had something like that here, even if the only reason I want it is so I have some sort of source of money other than pocket money (which I must admit, I thouroughly don't deserve $10 AUS every week just for tidying my room.) So you got on holidays about a month before me, and when I get off holidays, you're still on them? GRRRR! Now that is annoying. As I was just telling my Grandma on the phone a few mintues ago, that I still have 9 weeks before I get back on holidays. You'll probably be just back at school then or something, right? =D Don't worry, I'm not actually angry. It's mock anger. All I have to think about is when I get out on summer hols (a miserable 6 weeks) every one else will be somewhere in the middle of term, possibly? I know you get two of those same weeks, so you get Christmas at home. Anyway, I am really talked out... I think I'll get my dinner and go to bed or something. By 'go to bed', I mean 'read until 1am in the morning' or something. Not that Dawn will last me that long. I'm up to page 245 out of 335, so it is more likely to last me an hour or something instead. I so wish that the mangas were the standard warrior size novel instead. Then they would last me 3.5 hours rather than 10-15 minutes! I I would have more to read so I woudn't get so bored because I know it all so well! Anyway, I think I better stop typing now before I go into too much detail on the subject. It has been practised many times. (I'll just copy out my sig, and change the sate. It's about the same time...) --[[User:Dawnfeather| Dawnfeather ]] talk! 10:12, 25 July 2009 (UTC) I want to join the Charart project I already made Pinestar and Redtail. May I post them, and join the project? Jaypaw189 19:10, 24 July 2009 (UTC)Jayie CaT!!!! I made my first cat!!!Its of squirrelflight as a queen!but i can't figure out how to upload it on here.I used paint,and it looks fine to me,i asked my sister and dad,they said it looks fine to,Can you tell me how to uplad it on here. --Firepelt 19:22, 24 July 2009 (UTC)FirePelt Nm i uploaded it!!check it out put in:Squirrelflight-queen-user;firepelt.ong and it will come up.i did not copy it,i made it by myself --Firepelt 19:31, 24 July 2009 (UTC)FirePelt I made this using paint. --Firepelt 19:35, 24 July 2009 (UTC)FirePelt i also made another charcat-blazestar.i hope you'll add me as a warrior to charcats --Firepelt 20:38, 24 July 2009 (UTC)FirePelt ok,srry im hyper and excited,its just iv had WAYYYYYY to much moutain dew today.Thx about commenting on my pics,ill check ut that site you told me about.Agine thx. --Firepelt 20:49, 24 July 2009 (UTC)FirePelt i put in pixlr.net and it came up with this thing and it said:insurence,dating,travel,e commercal,lifestyl,money,leagal help,and all kinds of other crap.Can you forward me the link on here.Also,i can't fin ANY warrior,elder,kit,or queen blanks,so can you send me like 2 of each? --Firepelt 20:53, 24 July 2009 (UTC)FirePelt Sorry sorry if I'm bothering you again, The talk page for the Charart is locked so I can't post a comment to ask others if they can add me, What do I do now? oh shoot forgot to sign.--Bracken- 21:11, 24 July 2009 (UTC)--Bracken- 21:11, 24 July 2009 (UTC)Bracken- Re: Your Sig (M) - Sorry Bramble, but the only way to get our siggy accepted by the system is if I took out the link to our userpage and changed the &''' symbol to '''and. I tried your coding, but It didn't work. :( Also, the reason you never see Stealth (You were right, she is a she-cat) on is that she acctually doesn't own a computer! She is a huge fan of warriors though, and when she gets a chance she'll edit on computers at the library and other places. Sometimes we'll call each other to talk (but she can't see artwork over the phone, of course.) And sometimes she'll come over to my house, in which she can post. But this is rare, so you rarely see her post. ₪ MosswhiskerAndStealthfire 22:39, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Thanx! The parts I'm having trouble with while coloring in cats are the shading and the blending, so thank you soooo much for telling me how to do them! And sorry for requesting Charart. Right after I posted the message, I noticed that you had said that requests are closed. I'm embarrassed... :)--[[User:Echomist|'Echo']] [[User talk:Echomist|'WindClan Rox!']] 23:11, 24 July 2009 (UTC) OOPS Uh oh... hey Bramble... I accidentally uploaded an image onto the warriors wiki or something. Sorry if it causes confusion, I'm kinda new to this so I wasn't sure... I wanted it to be on my page but it ended up somewhere... I'm sorry about that. Bracken- 02:10, 25 July 2009 (UTC)Bracken- Hi Well, then I really need to get those provrams. I've been using paint! No wonder they stunk so much. :) Re: It's Okay... I understand, and I am sorry for blowing up like that. I had just had a bad day already, and that was a real bummer for me. I amm going to apologize to Shimmer now. --[[User:Mumble785|''MUMBLE785]] 19:11, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Graystripe - Deputy : Sorry for bothering you, Bramble, but I have a question. Am I allowed to put Graystripe Deputy Pixel for approval, or do I have to ask the user you did the warrior one if I can do it? Here it is: http://i31.tinypic.com/348i068_th.png for reference.--Warrior♥Warrior's Den 21:07, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Um... Hey Bramble, did you read my last message? I'm really sorry.Bracken- 21:17, 25 July 2009 (UTC)Bracken- thanx Omg, I thought I was So dead for that one. SHOOT!!!ＦＯＲＧＯＴAGAIN!!!!!!　～～～～Ｂｒａｃｋｅｎ－ Charcat oh btw, if you are REAllY Busy and don't want me to ask you about the charcat I wanted you to make, it's okay, I can ask Hawkfire. Oh, and don't bother puting the cat on my page, I've been haunted by the thought people were going to ban me so I don't really want to be reminded, thanks anyway! What is wrong with me?!!! Why do I keep forgeting!!!!! (sorry) 21:46, 25 July 2009 (UTC)Bracken- so sorry to annoy you, Is it okay if you take it off?(don't want to sound pushy) I wanted a charcat to be there instead sorry again.Dang, so many mistakes by me. Bracken- 21:50, 25 July 2009 (UTC) whoa,hannah montana, must've been a real shocker to a lot of people. *lets a mrrow of amusement* (no offense)Bracken- 22:00, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Virus Bramble, my laptop has a terrible virus, so I may not be on WWiki that much until it is fixed. I have already discussed with Eu about the virus, he says its from a ad. So we are fixing my PC soon. Anyway, don't decline Talltail because I can't get on that often, because of the virus. So keep him up a tad bit longer, and I may improve him the best I can. I am on my brother's laptop at the moment. :( [[User:Hawkfire98|'Hawkfire']][[User Talk:Hawkfire98|''My Den]] 22:22, 25 July 2009 (UTC) srry....... I'm srry,I checked out pixlr,but how do you download it? --Firepelt 02:27, 26 July 2009 (UTC)FirePelt which tool do i use to color in the whole body that color?,the fur,i mean that is. --Firepelt 02:38, 26 July 2009 (UTC)FirePelt Barkstar is going to be the leader of 1 of my newest clan,Brokenclan,a clan made up of rouges and very hostile kittypets,or loners(no offence).Barkstar is going to be the leader,and i was planning to put every charcat i make onto my talkpage,so maybe,if pplz see what i make,they'll ask me to make them a cat.Srry,no one told me all the rules applieing to making charcats,and hopefully,I dont sound annoying.Anyways,again I am srry bramble.But you'll never learn anything till someone teachs you it.Thx for telling me,every thing you tell me about charcat's chelp me learn about aking them. --Firepelt 03:40, 26 July 2009 (UTC)FirePelt hey bramble hey bramble, is it okay if dawnfeather makes my Charcat? I know you are busy.And Dawnfeather asked me so... Bracken- 04:09, 26 July 2009 (UTC)Bracken- Doesn't matter I love the RttC one, but the CotC one looks scary because of the cover. It looks like Firestar's gonna jump out of it and swallow me. D:.You deserved the Barnstar anyway.––[[User:Grayravenpaw|'Σ']] ãliãs G. 09:53, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Re: Ivykit Okay, I did so. Who could've guessed she'd be silver tabby? lol. :) Ps. People are liking your Dragonkit! [[User:Sandstar12|'Sandy']][[User Talk:Sandstar12|'~Dragonkit's Forest']] 12:51, 26 July 2009 (UTC) squirrelkit I work on squirrelkit's blurred paw because it was WAY to blurred,the line outside was all fuzyy and the fur around the paw was blurred to.Here is the new image --Firepelt 18:09, 26 July 2009 (UTC)FirePelt hi Hi bramble, do you think you can help me upload the image Dawnfeather made on to the bluebox? Thanks Bracken- 20:10, 26 July 2009 (UTC) got it Bramble. Thanks! ～～～～ Hi Hey there, Bramble! I just made this thing for the tribe cats who guard, you know? Well... here it is! Continued Conversation At least we aren't clogging up the system with lots of messages. Crashing the Wiki? Now that would make Eu mad. Chetty is my english teacher. I am about to email her because I am not going to school today. I have a feeling people wouldn't appreciate me coughing all over them. Of course, Chetty would prefer me to give her the swine flu (These jokes are getting so boaring =D)rather than to let me pass up something a day or too late. I mean, I can hardly pass up an A3 painting by email, can I? Are you on the IRC now? It's Sunday arvo (afternoon) there right? *mutters* lucky thing... There were two really funny things or so on camp. My friend, Mel, is really random, and loud, even by my standards. Very out going person. On the Monday of camp (first day!!) she taught us all how to play... *drum roll please*..... Lol Pants! The idea of the game is you take off your pants and swap with someone else. It is one of those games that you dont actually play, just incase you didn't catch on. It was a runniing joke all camp. When we changed pants, the common phrase was 'I'm playing Lol Pants with myself.' Then when I got her mobile number, she wrote in her name as Mel Lol Pants. I loled a lot. Another funny thing was the HSMC. You see, my friend Damon said something along the lines of 'I like Hot and Sweaty Men'. Apparently there was a 'not' in there, but none of us heard it. Since then we have been paying him out about hot and sweaty men. It's really terrible. =D There are a few more things, but if you are on IRC, please tell me. Then we can chat free-erly again! yay! (About those threats your friends made to you, the same sort of thing was said to me by the teachers when I woke up sick, packed my stuff because we were leaving camp that day, got on the bus, and then felt better so decided to join everyone else on the walk and discovered I was wearing thongs instead of sneakers. (You do know what thongs are? The sandal things for your feet? If not, look up wikipedia) Anyway, tell me if you are on IRC, and I'll join u! (I haven't yet checked Charart 2day, and I need to email Chetty, so I will be a few mintues. I got surprising on track today instead of off track... Uh oh, there I go again!) --[[User:Dawnfeather| Dawnfeather ]] talk! 23:22, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Uuuggghh! Can you give me that link to the IRC again? Pressing the link in the sidebar doesn't give you the option to use the pca channel. --[[User:Dawnfeather| Dawnfeather ]] talk! 00:05, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Hey Opps! I forgot to sign. Anyway... ~Hazeldove whitestar what color eyes does whitestar have,i check him up on here,it says he has dark eyes,but what color dark eyes,light dark green or blue or amber.can you get back to me on that? --Firepelt 01:02, 27 July 2009 (UTC)FirePelt Thx,i have dark borwn for his eyes,maybe once squirrelkit is approved,ill post him next on the PCA talk page next. --Firepelt 01:08, 27 July 2009 (UTC)FirePelt My painting (These images are subject to copyright. Just so everyone knows) Phew! Finaly! Here you go. Tell me what you think, TRUTHFULLY! I want to know about the wrath I will recieve from my school's most evil teacher before I get it! Then I'll be prepared. --[[User:Dawnfeather| Dawnfeather ]] talk! 01:18, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Just so you know, the perspective is supposed to be warped. --[[User:Dawnfeather| Dawnfeather ]] talk! 01:21, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Squirrelkit-for approval No one is commenting on squirrelkit,so i wont have enough good comments for it to be approved,Can you put it at the top of the page to "Check images towards bottom of page also"bullitin?Thx,if so it would help the oth PCA members like the person who created redtail and such. --Firepelt 01:48, 27 July 2009 (UTC)FirePelt hazlestar what color eyes does hazlestar have from windclan? --Firepelt 01:56, 27 July 2009 (UTC)FirePelt Brook Hey I was wondering, when Brook stayed in ThunderClan for a while, should we classify her as a warrior because I was thinking about doing that picture when I returned. But only if she could have a warrior picture since I know her prey hunter is up at the moment.-- ♪Shimmer♫ 03:56, 27 July 2009 (UTC) squirrelkiti tried to follow diagram I fixed up squirrelkit and burned the tabby stripes,I also darkened up the shading and fixed her eyes,I hope this one is ok. --Firepelt 18:22, 27 July 2009 (UTC)FirePelt squirrelkit Ther are just way to mayn squirrelkit pics!can you delete everysingle one but the diagram for me?i don't know how to delete them. --Firepelt 00:30, 28 July 2009 (UTC)FirePelt Oops... Oh... I didn't know that I was already a member *looks embarassed*. Thanks Bramble.--[[User:Echomist|'Echomist']][[User talk:Echomist|'Lilydapple']] 00:35, 28 July 2009 (UTC) IRC wanna talk on the IRC? --[[User:Dawnfeather| Dawnfeather ]] talk! 23:52, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Re: Marskit How did I find such a good friend? :) [[User:Sandstar12|'Sandy']][[User Talk:Sandstar12|'~Dragonkit's Forest']] 09:00, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Rating! :) Can you please rate this? I want to be the best charcat artist I can BE! *cough* I'll make a conversation in my head. Bramble: Good! You're sounding like a real warrior by doing that. (You don't like me. :)Much. ) Hazeldove: Gee, thanks, Bramble! -end- lol-i forgot LOL,I forgot,sorry!I'm such a mouse-brain lol. --Firepelt 00:25, 30 July 2009 (UTC)FirePelt squirrel How long do think it will be till squirrelkit is approved? --Firepelt 00:35, 30 July 2009 (UTC)FirePelt after the cat after squirrelkit Im gonna post this cat up after i post up crowkit,princess,firestar's siter --Firepelt 01:13, 30 July 2009 (UTC)FirePelt Charart since i have an account now, i want to ask you if I can join Project Charart. --Blackclaw09 18:05, 30 July 2009 (UTC)Blackclaw09 grr... its locked. how many days do i have to wait again? --Blackclaw09 13:22, 31 July 2009 (UTC)Blackclaw09 Pinestar I'm having issues with Pinestar. I uploaded an improved version of him, with the changes you asked for, a few hours ago. It still hasn't shown up. Any suggestions as to what to do? Jaypaw189 20:45, 30 July 2009 (UTC) aka Jayie Archives? (M) - Hey Bramble. I know you're busy, but I was wondering how you archive your talk page? (I just need the regular box with the file cabinet in it, nothing fancy like you've done.) Thanks! ₪ MosswhiskerAndStealthfire 22:57, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Re: Heads Up Sure thing. On that note I ought to let you know that I'm going away friday 7th and won't be back until monday evening so luckily that fits in well :) [[User:Sandstar12|'Sandy']][[User Talk:Sandstar12|'~Dragonkit's Forest']] 12:16, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Nowhere of interest. lol. Just visiting family. It'll probably rain anyway... As usual. [[User:Sandstar12|'Sandy']][[User Talk:Sandstar12|'~Dragonkit's Forest']] 12:24, 31 July 2009 (UTC) If you're still here, IRC? :) [[User:Sandstar12|'Sandy']][[User Talk:Sandstar12|'~Dragonkit's Forest']] 12:36, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Morning Is is morning for you there already? (I saw that you had just posted) --[[User:Dawnfeather| Dawnfeather ]] talk! 13:10, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Big Favor i hate to keep bugging you, but can you make me a charart for my character? he's a black tom warrior with white paws. thanks! Senior Warrior Bramble, how does one become a senior warrior? [[User:Hawkfire98|'Hawkfire ♫ ']]''Go Aggies!'' 15:24, 31 July 2009 (UTC) hi! Hi there! Looking at your contributions, I've come to the right place! I'm Willowie, and I am new here! I stumbled across this site while searching for Bramleclaw. Wow, a Warriors fan for a yea, and I never knew that this site was even here! Can you introduce me to others? -Willowie Ok Thanks! Willowie 18:41, 31 July 2009 (UTC)